Hearts of another world
by ozangelrileyspike
Summary: Summary. Saffron Regean born and raised in the Genii camp was true and loyal from day one. Until her father the leader of the genii showed her his true colors. Now that Sheppard and his team show up could Saffron see her way out?
1. Chapter 1

.Hearts of another world.

Chapter one.

Hello~.

Saffron's p.o.v.

"You get your ungrateful ass back her Saffron!" Was the last thing I heard my stepmother say to me as I was running out the door.

Having fought with my father earlier that day my patience was already running thin therefore I was not within the right mind set to deal with my stepmother.

"Not happening Minerva, I'll be home later!" I called back dipping into the woods and running the path I memorized when I was ten. That was when my mother died and father married Minerva six months later. That was when the fighting started.

Hitting the end of the path I walked into a clearing where the ancestral ring was. It had become my happy place so to speak.

A place where I could sit and dream, dream of all the ways I could get out of the camp, the places I could see people I could meet. Where I could dream of how life might have been had my mother not died.

Hearing the ring start to dial I ducked back into the woods to watch.

Four people came out, Three men and a woman.

Not able to hear what they said I just watched as they headed towards camp. Running as fast as I could I made it back to the camp to warn father of the new comers but a welcome party had already went to bring them to us.

As the group came into camp I recognized the woman as Teyla.

Running forwards as I called out her name I crashed into her,

arms rapping around her neck in a hug.

"Saffron" She said as her arms came around me one had resting on my head in a jester of comfort "How have you been my friend?"

"Counting down the days Teyla." I responded headless of the surrounding people watching our exchange.

Pulling back at a cough from one of her team I looked closer at her group.

"These men are not Athosian Teyla I never thought you would leave your people" I said in a questioning tone.

"No Saffron they are not but they are friends, They have saved my life more then once I trust them… But we are only here to trade." She answered my unasked questions

"Then why do you bring weapon's?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"Just a precaution, You never know" The man I assume is in charge spoke up.

"Saffron this is Major Sheppard, Lieutenant Ford, and Doctor McKay." Teyla jesters to each person as she goes.

"I am Saffron Regan" I say shaking each person's hand "But if you are only here to trade then I should take you to my father" I say leading the way before anyone could say anything.

Leading the group into the tavern where they sit down with father I can feel Major Sheppard's eyes on my back the entire walk.

"Ill be at home if anyone needs me" I say heading to the door.

"We won't Saffron." Minerva snaps at me.

"Watch your mouth Minerva just because we have company does not mean I won't speak my mind!" I toss back as I walk out of the tavern.

.

.

.

.

Its was an hour and a half before Teyla came to speak to me.

"You know" She said as I put our tea on the table "you are welcome to come with me anytime you like, the offer still stands"

"Teyla I appreciate the offer I really do my friend , But as much as I hate it here this is my home and my father is a good man despite what Minerva would have people think"

"I understand Saffron But please remember if you ever change your mind you only need to tell me and I will make it happen" Teyla said as her radio went off calling her away.

"I know my friend I know" I whispered to no one as I watched Teyla walk out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Underground 

Sheppard's p.o.v.

Not really able to focused on the mission I indulged myself with thoughts of the short, gorgeous, Blond hair, blue eyed girl named Saffron. Her lovely backside in the back of my mind-NO Sheppard DO NOT think about her ass.

Keep your head in the game I thought to my self don't think about her D size- WRAITH that's what I need to think about.

"Why do you think we left Teyla and McKay behind" I said to Weir as I forced myself back on to topic.

Bringing Elizabeth up to seep on the Genii wasn't easy but I had to do what I had to do.

"Do you think this plan has any chance of working?" Elizabeth asked making me realize I had once again zoned out.

"We'd have to watch our backs But yea I think it could work" I responded.

.

.

.

On they walk back to camp we ran into Saffron. Literally.

She ran right into me knocking me down.

"SAFFRON LILLY REGAN YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Someone yelled from the woods.

"Shit" Saffron whimpered against my neck where her head was placed.

Standing up I helped her up as her stepmother Minerva and six men came running out of the woods where she came from.

"Major Sheppard you have my step daughter. I need her." Minerva said as she came to a stop just before us.

"Please" Saffron whispered grabbing my hand "Don't do this".

"You have no choice John Sheppard." Minerva said as

Three Genii hauled McKay from the woods with his hands cuffed.

"Your man or my stepdaughter." Minerva called.

Before I could say or do anything Ford walked over and grabbed Saffron's arm and looked at me.

"I'm sorry major but there's nothing we can do" he said as he pulled Saffron over to her stepmother.

"NO!" Saffron cried out and once of the men bent down and secured his arm behind her knees lifting her off the ground and over his shoulder.

Watching them walk away I heard Minerva call out "Good choice major Sheppard I guess McKay lives another day."

What have I just done?

Was one of the thoughts pouring through my head at the moment. But for now I couldn't think about that right now I had to keep my head in the game or id get us all killed.

.

.

.

.

Using the jumpers to intimidate the Genii to let us go after a failed mission was one of my better plans.

But I had more to it then just that.

"I want to see Saffron." I called over to her father "Make sure she's ok"

"What's your fascination with my daughter?" her father called out.

"Does it matter? We have the upper hand and We want to see her…" I called over.

Watching as her father sent two men off to go bring his daughter back we settled into a waiting pattern.

Not long after the men came back with a limp and beaten Saffron in their arms, The tossed her and two bags at our feet.

"She's your Sheppard" Her father called out to us "No marriage can come of her there for I have no used for her."

I knelt down in front of her only to see her small hand gripping the front of her ripped and bloody dress.

"Saffron honey come on lets get out of here" I reached forward to grab her only for her to fling her self back and away from me.

"NO!" she cried out flinching away as Ford made a grab for her.

"Let me" Teyla called out moving towards her.

"Saffron, My friend its over now.. I can take you away from here.. I can help" Teyla was talking to her as she knelt down and helped her up.

"Please" Saffron whispered "Please don't leave me"

"Get her on the jumper" I growled out to Ford "What the hell did you do to her" I spun on her father.

"We did what we had to Sheppard" Her father looked down "Just take the lying whore away".

Not willing to say another word I turned and walked into the jumper.

"Home time boys and girls" I called out as we all headed to the gate.


End file.
